1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to hand tools. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a ratchet wrench employed to tighten tie-down straps that secure cargo on flat bed trailers and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is conventional in the hauling and transporting industry to utilize straps (usually fabricated from nylon) to tie down cargo being transported on flat bed trucks or similar vehicles. Typically, one end of the strap(s) is secured in place on one side of the truck bed. The strap is then disposed over the cargo and the opposite end of the strap is inserted into a winch located on the opposite side of the truck bed. The winch is then rotated in a direction to tighten the strap and secure the cargo. This procedure is followed for each strap used in the arrangement. A bar is employed to rotate the winch. The bar is inserted in the winch and is manually rotated until the straps are tight. This manual rotation is a very inefficient means for tightening the straps. The art would certainly welcome an efficient device that would effectively automate the rotation of the winch.
The related art abounds with devices for rotating tie-down strap winches. Pertinent samples of such devices are cited and identified in the accompanying IDS. However, none of the cited and identified devices, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a ratcheting winch tool as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention. Thus, a ratcheting winch tool solving the aforementioned problems is desired.